The amazing summer
by Rin.Luvs.Len
Summary: <html><head></head>Rin Kagamine has the best summer possible with her friends.</html>
1. Chapter 1

bright and sunny morning, Me, and Rin, walk through the doors of our school

Chapter one, the double date

Hi Rin!" I said as I walk through the halls of my school, greeting my friend. "Hey Miku!" Rin said with excitment. "Rin what are you happy about?" "OMG! You didn't hear?" "N-no..." I said kinda nervous. " I-I'm going one a date with Len!" "What? Seriously?" "Rin thats amazing!" "Thanks Miku!" *We hugged* "Soo, Miku... You and Kaito are getting really close, do tell!" "W-what?! You think so..?" "Totally!" "Oh, umm... Well, we have been hanging out more than usual.." "Really? Thats all you guys have going on? Man, I think you and him are a awesome couple!" "U-UH!" "What? Don't you like him?" "Yes... It's sorta embarrasing thought.. And keep your voice down, If he hears us some how, I will die of embarassment!" "Ok, sorry Miku"

"Miku!" I heard call out from around the corner. "Oh, hi Kaito!" "Hey Miku, Can I ask you something?" "Err... Sure..." "Ok, well this is the type of thing, that never gets easier to ask.." "Mmhhm" "Soo... Will you go to diner with me?" " *Blushes* ...! Ummm sure..." "Great!" "Yeah, but where are we going?" Oh, It's a new resterant I found." "Wow sounds great!" "Yup, i'll pick you up at 8:00." "Ok, seen you then I guess..." "Yeah, byeee!" "Bye..."

We meet at the resterant.

* * *

><p>*Sweating like crazy, I say...* "Hi, Kaito, you look really nice." "Thank you, Miku. You look beautiful yourself." *Still blushing and sweating, I get a phone call* "Umm.. Excuse me, I have to go... To the ladies room!" "Ok." "I'll be right back!" *He nods* *I walk in and answer my phone* "Hello?" *I said kinda shaky* "Hey" "Umm... Hi Rin whats up?" *The bathroom door opens, Rin walks in happily* "Rin!?" "Yup! Remember when I told you I was going on a date with Len?" "Y-yeah..." "We went here!" *We both squeal like little girls, and jump around in circles* "So is this like, a double date...?" "Nah... A double date is when you and your boyfriendgirlfriend, plan to have a date with they're/your friends! And you guys sit, and eat, and talk, ya know chilling!" "Oh... Well there is a table beside me and Kaito.. Do you guys want to slide it over, and sit with us?" "YES!" Rin said even more happy. *We walk out, and tell the boys everything, and we end up side by side (Kaito next to me, and Len next to Rin)* "This is so exciting! Aren't you guys happy?!" Rin said jumping.

Please read my stories and find out what will happen next! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm.. What do you mean..?" I said tilting my head. "like, a type of song. Rock?" Len said Looking at me. "No," I said. "And what about country?" Len said. "No Way!" I said jumping back waving my hands. "...What about... Love..?" Len said slightly smiling. "*Gasp* It's perfect! A love song!" I said Jumping up pounding my hand with my fist. "Ok! Great!" Len said laughing.

*Beep, beep* "Oh! My phone is dying!" I said Surprised. *Gets up and runs to a pug in* *Plugs phone in wall*  
>"There!" I said. *Runs back to Len* "Ok! I'm back!" I said walking towards him. "Oh, Ok." Len said Looking at me. "Anyways," Rin said, then zoned out. "Rin? Rin..? Hello? *Poke her cheek*" Len said scared. "Huh!? Oh! Sorry! I zoned out! I have an amazing idea for the song!" Rin said excited. "Really!? Tell me!" Len said jumping up in hope. "Ok, So, the song can be called <span>Electric Angel.<span> And It can sound like, *Makes video game noises and says "La" A bunch* "That's all I got..." I said. "It's really catchy!" Len said nodding. "Really? Ok.." I said blushing. "Yup! Hey can I see your computer?" He said. "Uhh.. Sure!" I said handing him the computer. "Ok.. *typing* See, If I do this, you need to make those noises you did earlier. Ok?" He said pointing at the screen. "Ok. *starts making noises again* There." I said taking a sigh. "Great! Now I just gotta do this... *Mumbles* Annnnddd, done. Len said clicking on something. *My noises played though the computer with beeping music that had an awesome tune* "Now we need lyrics." Len said looking at me. "Lyrics..?" I said questioning.

_**Rin (POV) So, Me and Len spent like, 5 hours coming up with lyrics. It was so hard!**_

*light breathing* "Rin?" Len said. *Turns around looking at the girl behind him* "She's asleep... Might as well let her." Len said talking in the silence of her light breathing. *Walks toward Rin and jumps beside her laying down and cuddling her*

**3 Hours later...  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

*Rin and Len woke up moaning*

"Uhh, *gasp* Len! Lennn!" I said shaking Len on the couch.

"Hmm..? Ah! Rin, good morning." He said greeting her with a warm smile.

"Good- Wait! Len, we need to finish our song! I need to turn it in tomorrow!" I said jumping out of the fluffy warm blankets.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Sorry!" Len said jumping up following her.

*Rin and Len ran to the computer on the desk*

"Here, Len, I need you to do this." I said sitting down in the desk chair.

*Rin whispered to Len a bunch of sciencey stuff that's hard to understand*

"Got it!" Len said sitting down next to her typing on the song making site.

**_Two hours later, at 11:00: _**

"I like singing, isn't that how I came to be?  
>Saying that you like my voice,<br>You've really made me happy.

I didn't understand anything but the binary 0's and 1's  
>But you taught me the meaning of "I".<br>From that day on  
>my hearts an empty space<br>It's always filled up by you.

As long as I can be with you  
>even my digital heart will start to throb<br>almost like a quantum wind  
>my heart will start to sway."<strong> I sang in the most beautiful tone I could.<strong>

"I hate being alone  
>because ill end up melting away in a lonely world<br>I like to spend time with you  
>because you really warm me up<p>

I can't accomplish anything by myself  
>but you gave me songs to sing<br>from that day on my hearts an empty space  
>it's always filled up by you<p>

as long as I can be with you  
>even my digital will start to throb<br>almost like a quantum wind  
>my heart will start to sway<p>

as long as I can be with you  
>my world will keep expanding<br>almost like angel wings  
>will my heart also take off?<p>

as long as I can be with you  
>even my digital heart will start to throb<br>almost like a quantum wind  
>my heart will start to sway." <strong>Len sang in a sweet innocent voice, it was beautiful.<strong>

"Len, you sang very beautifully." I said smiling at him.

"Th- Thanks.. You too." Len said while blushing.

"Welp, we're finished. Wanna go to masters lab to announce to him?" I said jumping out of my seat.

"W-what? But that means we have to gather up all the Vocaloids.. To.. Watch.. us, p-preform..." Len said scared.

"Don't worry Len, it will be ok." I said assuring him.

"O-Ok.." Len said getting up and following behind me. 


End file.
